


New Legend

by jv_ju



Series: New Legend [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jv_ju/pseuds/jv_ju
Summary: 《神探夏洛克》，《星际迷航》和《谍影行动》的交叉混合同人。
Relationships: Peter Guillam/Sherlock Holmes/Khan Noonien Singh
Series: New Legend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 开篇Khan和Sherlock已经在一起了。这篇主要是写他们遇到Peter，成了三人组。Khan和Sherlock的故事应该是这篇的前传，以后可能会写，目前还不确定。

"Khan，" 夏洛克拉了一下身旁的可汗，指了指门口。  
可汗看向门口。一个金发的年轻人有些茫然地打量着四周，然后定定地看着站在他对面的两个人，脸上露出明显的惊讶。  
可汗面无表情地打量的着来人，“不，他不是我们中的一个。”他用低沉的声音小声说。  
来人跟夏洛克年纪相仿，金色短发，穿戴整齐讲究，风衣外套，三件套的西装和领带，简直像是另一个麦克罗夫特。只是衣服上带着明显的水渍和污迹。如果不是发型和瞳色的不同，他的脸跟可汗和夏洛克简直一模一样。  
“哦，请问哪位是福尔摩斯先生？”来人清了清嗓子问。  
夏洛克和可汗对视了一眼，甚至连声音都一样。他指了指那把专门留给客户的椅子，“我是。那么你是……客户？”  
“大概算是吧。”来人坐下，好奇地打量着面前的两个人。“你们是兄弟吗？我不记得在报纸上看到过说福尔摩斯先生有两个。”来人微微笑了一下，显得温和可亲。  
“报上的东西，大多虚张声势。”夏洛克坐在自己专属的沙发上示意了一下靠在沙发旁边的可汗，“Khan是我的兄弟和助手。”他仔细地打量着眼前的客户，“你是从报纸上知道我的？你掉进水里了？”他指着客户的衣服。  
客户低头看了看自己的衣服，“抱歉，这是我能让自己看起来最好的样子了。我是在图书馆的报纸上看到你的相关报道的。我想大概只有你能解答我的疑惑了。”他探寻地看向夏洛克，对方正专注地听着，示意他说下去。  
“我叫Peter Guillam,本来是MI6的特工。”Peter顿了顿，有点艰难地继续， “不过是……几十年前的事了。”  
“几十年前？”夏洛克抬起了眉毛。  
“不错。这就是我来这里的原因。”Peter有点困惑地说，“我似乎经历了什么异乎寻常的事。几天前我还在欧洲大陆进行秘密任务，之后，就莫名其妙地来到了应该是几十年后的伦敦。”  
这次可汗也抬起了眉毛。“你是说你穿越了时空？”他问。  
“应该是吧。”Peter皱了皱眉，回想这几天的经历。“我在一个瀑布旁边，有人向我开枪，我失足掉了下去。之后失去了知觉。等我醒来，却发现自己在伦敦。但是却不是我知道的伦敦，而是，对我而言是未来的伦敦。”  
“是哪个瀑布？”夏洛克双手合十在下巴前，终于他感兴趣的事出现了。  
“莱茵巴赫瀑布。”  
可汗和夏洛克对视了一下，事情巧合的太厉害了。  
“我很困惑。”Peter继续说，“我身上没什么伤，只是衣服全湿透了。我在城市里转了很久。好在伦敦虽然变了，但是很多旧的街道还在。我凭着记忆找到了曾经的公共图书馆，还好那个图书馆还在，而且还向从前一样有各种报纸的合集。我花了些时间查看了能找到的所有旧报纸，试图弄清楚现在的世界在发生着什么。”他看向陷入沉思的夏洛克，“报纸上很多提到你，夏洛克福尔摩斯，杰出的私人侦探。”  
“咨询侦探。”夏洛克忍不住纠正他。  
“嗯，咨询侦探。”Peter又一次露出了微笑。“我读了能找到的所有关于你的报道，你的所有故事。我觉得你应该是能解决我困惑的人。所以，我就来了。”  
“你想让我帮你做什么？”夏洛克问。  
“在我身上发生了什么？为什么我在这儿？”Peter说，“我知道我的故事听起来很荒唐，但是这就是真真正正发生在我身上的事。而且，当我见到你之后，让我更加惊讶，”他指了指可汗和夏洛克，“如果不是我在街上见到过其他人，还真会以为在这个时代所有的人都长的一样呢。”  
“相信我，我们同样很惊讶。”夏洛克仔细看着Peter的脸，“我跟可汗是兄弟。”他斟酌着词句，“我不记得家族里还有跟我年纪相近的亲戚。”他瞟了可汗一眼。  
“我确定，我的·家·人·里没有一模一样的人。”可汗别有所指地说，“我记得我所有死去和幸存的·家·人。”他低声说。他看向Peter，如果这个人说的是真话，那么他或许能解答自己一直以来反复纠结的一个疑问。不过，这需要时间。  
夏洛克好像明白了可汗的心思一样。他难得的显得关切地对Peter说，“这事确实很有趣，不过我不确定需要多久才能解决它。你现在有住处吗？”  
“没有。”Peter有点难为情地说。“我从前也只是住在特别行动组提供的住处。现在，我不知道他们是否还承认我的存在。昨晚我在图书馆过的夜。”  
“你还有别的家人吗？”  
“没有。我老家不在伦敦，父亲早亡，母亲前几年去世了。最近的亲戚是一位姑母，她在我父亲还在世的时候远嫁。我自己没有家庭或者爱人，”他耸耸肩，“似乎参与特别行动的人最好的选择都是独自终老。”  
“那么，你大概得跟我们暂时凑合下。”  
“你是说？”  
“221D。”夏洛克补充道，“这间公寓有个地下室，Khan住进来之后本来打算用那儿存放一些东西。不过现在那个房间只放了他的一台重型机车。”  
“我去把车子弄出去。”可汗点点头。“哈德森太太那里应该有张折叠床。”  
“那太感谢了。”Peter站起来。“没太打搅你们吗？”  
“我猜夏洛克有一阵子不会觉得无聊了。”


	2. Chapter 2

“那么，他不是你们中间的一个？”夏洛克和可汗靠在厨房的桌子旁，一起喝着可汗泡的口味浓烈的茶。在可汗的坚持下，夏洛克在厨房单独夹出一个空间作为实验室。他们终于有了一张可以吃饭的桌子。夏洛克曾经抗议过，反正他也不怎么吃饭，宁可吃可汗弄出来的压缩军粮。  
“非常确定。我认识我所有的同伴，活着的，死了的，我记得他们每一个。据我所知用你的基因来源改进成功的强化人只有我一个。没有另一个一模一样的存在。”  
“你觉得他怎么样？”夏洛克问。  
“他给人的印象不错。衣服尽管弄脏了，但是还是穿的很整齐，看得出人很严谨。说话的态度从容，条理清晰。很有点像迈克罗夫特那些人。”可汗说。“不过我也好奇他为什么跟我们长得一样。如果莫利亚提还活着，我或许会怀疑是不是他的什么新花样。但是现在他死了，他从前的势力分成了几派忙于争权夺利，应该没精力也没有智谋去谋划复杂的阴谋。你觉得呢？”  
“我跟他握过手，从手上看，他确实是经常用枪的人。但是不是那种军队里的士兵。”夏洛克说。他看了一眼门口的方向，哈德森太太正忙着给Peter找多余的寝具。“看他衣服和鞋子的式样，的确都是旧的款式，像是冷战时期的东西。但是如果要确认，必须拿过来仔细检查。还有，他的脸。”他伸手抚摸可汗的下颌线，“如果他的脸动过手脚，通常在下颌后边，发际线里面这类地方会有很隐蔽的痕迹。但是现在还没办法靠近观察。如果他说的是真的，那么会怎样？”  
“目前还不确定，”可汗说，“我来到你的世界，肯定有些原本应该发生的事被改变了，我一直很小心不出现在公众视线里，也尽量避开迈克罗夫特，就是想尽量减少对这个时间线的扰动。现在他的出现，或许会带来意想不到的改变。”  
“时间线有可能会被很剧烈的改变吗？”  
“我在马克斯手下做事的时候，听说过类似的事。”可汗回答，“不过是由于行星爆炸那种非常重大的事件引发的。据说斯波克曾经见过另一个时间线里的老年的他自己。我在进取号上的时间太短，还没来得及弄清细节。”提到过去，还是让他感到一阵隐约的愤怒。像是感觉到了他的沉郁，夏洛克握住可汗的手，“但是斯波克还是上了进取号，遇到了柯克。”  
可汗也握紧了夏洛克的手。“至少我们现在把他这个新出现的扰动源留在了这儿。可以静观其变，尽量减少影响。一旦有问题出现，也可以第一时间寻找原因和解决方案。”  
“我们还是得先探查一下他的故事的真实性。”夏洛克说。

房东太太对Peter印象良好，毕竟比起经常各种折腾的夏洛克和时不时气场阴沉的可汗，Peter真正算得上是温和乖巧的优秀青年了。夏洛克只是含糊地介绍Peter是自己的一个亲戚，要临时在伦敦住一阵。当Peter主动提出愿意帮哈德森太太买面粉的时候，房东太太更是热情地欢迎他住下了。

夏洛克翻找出一些自己不常穿的衣服。他扯出一个假笑，敲开了地下室的门。  
“我想你需要些衣服。”他递给Peter一个塑料包。“你身上那些估计都不能穿了。”  
“谢谢。”Peter高兴地接过。

哈德森太太已经穿戴整齐来到门口，准备去买面粉。夏洛克不动声色地回到客厅。等了几分钟，看到Peter换上了他的一套旧衣服，跟着哈德森太太出门。

“这家伙很会讨人喜欢。”夏洛克打开壁橱的门，找出Peter换下的衣服。  
“有什么特别的地方吗？”可汗问。  
“他的衣服看起来都很讲究，领子和衣服里面的标签上应该会有很详细的货号，产地等等的信息。如果衣服的品牌公司现在还存在，或许可以从官方的网站上查到些信息。”夏洛克把Peter的风衣和西装外套仔细地平铺在地上。风衣是一件深色的伦敦雾，质料很好，从纤维的磨损情况看得出经常穿。西装的情况也差不多。夏洛克掏出手机开始搜索。  
“风衣是从几十年前就开始生产的所谓经典款。”他向可汗展示着手机搜索的结果。“不过这个具体的式样已经查不到了。现在卖的都是改进版，用可以防水的面料了。”  
可汗拎起风衣，明显看到衣服上的水渍。从标签上的衣料成分看，没有可以防水的材料。西装的情况也差不多。质料很好，做工讲究，但是被水泡的很糟糕。  
夏洛克从衣服的内衬刮下了一些纤维，小心地收进一个小塑料袋。


	3. Chapter 3

从客厅的窗口可以看到哈德森太太和Peter正往回走。两人似乎相谈甚欢。尽管只是一起去买了些食品，年轻人已经进一步讨得了房东太太的欢心。221B的另外两个房客一向表现欠佳，夏洛克宁可无聊到朝墙上开枪也不会想要去帮忙买面粉。可汗倒是帮过哈德森太太一次，那感受几乎就是跟暴风眼同行。可汗一言不发提着面粉，跟在哈德森太太身后，散发着生人勿近的气场。超市收款口排队的人自动退散，街上的行人自动让路。近乎女王出行般的待遇，让哈德森太太久久难忘，无比怀念曾经住在221B的华生医生。

晚饭时间，为了答谢Peter，哈德森太太帮他们做了美味的沙拉。晚饭后，Peter主动洗盘子，夏洛克一头扎进他的小型实验室，继续他的“贝克街周边流浪猫皮毛沾染物”的研究。可汗跟进去的时候，夏洛克却向他做了个眼色，示意他水槽前的Peter。可汗思忖了一下，转而询问Peter是否愿意跟他出门转转。

贝克街接近伦敦中心，生活方便，可汗带着Peter沿着街道向比较安静的地带溜达过去。  
“夏洛克不怎么喜欢出门吗？”Peter问。  
“他应该算是比较宅。”可汗回答，“尤其是最近他正好有了一个新主意，打算跟贝克街周围的流浪猫过不去。”  
Peter忍不住微笑，之后又摇摇头，“这个世界还真是……”  
“怎么？”可汗问。  
“大概就是那种……”Peter停下，打量着四周，“既相似又不同的感觉吧。如果不是发生在我自己身上，我大概会觉得这种经历很奇妙有趣。”  
“我明白你的感触。”可汗说，“有同伴跟你在一起吗？”  
“我出事之前是在欧洲大陆进行一个秘密计划。我不是直接行动人员，更多是负责传递命令。从我被打了冷枪这一点来看，行动很可能出了问题。”Peter耸耸肩，一种物是人非，说不清的情绪淹没了他。

路过一处小酒吧，门口推销啤酒的一个年轻姑娘热情地向可汗招呼。可汗停住脚步看向Peter，“想要来点啤酒吗？”  
Peter看看那姑娘，了然地笑了笑，“好。”  
姑娘好像跟可汗熟识，直接带着他们在一个比较安静的角落坐下，紧接着送来一打冰啤酒。可汗的表现却似乎有点冷淡。

“我以为她会坐下跟你喝一杯呢？”Peter看着姑娘又回到门口继续招徕客人，好奇地问，“她看来跟你很熟？”  
“她在这儿打工赚学费，我有时候路过这儿会从她那儿买点啤酒。”可汗似乎没露出什么特别的兴趣。  
“还有？”Peter不死心地追问，那姑娘的热情劲儿任谁都看得出她对可汗的好感。虽然可汗看起来缺乏表情，气势也有点强硬，但是不可否认他很有吸引力，很多姑娘就喜欢那种类型。  
“没什么还有。”可汗喝了一口啤酒，“她刚来没多久的时候，有一次有几个人喝多了纠缠她，我替她解过围。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
“我还以为……”Peter斟酌着词句，有点担心会惹恼了可汗，“我有点好奇，你有女友吗？或者从前有过？”  
“从前……倒是遇到过一个勇敢的姑娘。”可汗皱了皱眉，神情有点难以捉摸，还是回答了Peter。  
“喜欢勇敢的类型？”半瓶啤酒下肚，Peter话多起来。  
“她是我的同伴。”可汗仍旧不紧不慢地喝酒。  
“同伴？你是指……”  
“硬要比较的话，大概类似于现在的雇佣军吧。我从前并不跟夏洛克在一起，不在现在的英国。”可汗说，“我有另外的同伴，专为战争而存在。当我们大获全胜之后，却被看成是威胁，要被秘密的除掉。她为了救我，死了。”  
可汗沉默了一阵，“当时形势很紧张混乱，直到最后她才对我表明心意，但是已经太晚了，我只能看着她死在我的怀里。”他的声音听起来比平时更加低沉。  
“我很抱歉。”Peter犹豫了一下，把手按在可汗的肩上。  
“很久以前的事了。”可汗不会跟人提起，他帮那个卖酒的姑娘，仅仅是因为她恰好叫相同的名字——玛拉。

之后两人默契地没有再聊沉重的话题。可汗一直以均匀的速度喝着酒。或许是最近的经历过于令人紧张疲惫，容易醉倒，Peter没多久就伏在了桌上。可汗轻轻叫了几声Peter的名字，然后慢慢扶起他，让他靠在自己肩上。他倒掉Peter杯子里剩下的酒，用纸巾仔细地擦净杯子里外。此刻他们看起来姿态亲密，可汗调整了下坐姿，用身体挡住其他人可能看过来的视线。他伸出手，仔细地抚摸Peter的脸颊，下颌，在他的金色短发里摸索。皮肤很柔软，骨肉匀称，就像他和夏洛克。头发浓密又柔软，虽然颜色不同，跟那张脸却也很奇妙的相称。

片刻之后，可汗扶着Peter，把他的胳膊架在自己肩上从后门走出酒吧。外面好像下过一点雨，地上很潮湿。他扶着Peter靠在墙上，微冷的一阵风吹过，Peter好像有点清醒了。  
“我醉了？”他模模糊糊地说。  
“你还能走吗？”可汗伸手扶他。Peter挣扎了一下，有点摇晃。“为什么你没事？我们明明喝的差不多。”  
“喝酒要掌握节奏。”可汗挑挑眉，“我猜你大概是最近太累了”。

可汗一路把Peter扶回221B。客厅里一片黑暗，夏洛克估计已经睡了。他把Peter扶回房间，看着他倒在床上睡过去。

可汗上楼回到自己的卧室。他不怎么想睡。曾经在密封舱里冰冻沉睡了那么久，让他对睡眠多少有些阴影。他在床边坐了一阵，慢慢躺平，姿势像在密封舱里一样。外面又开始下雨了，他能听见淅淅沥沥的雨声，还有楼梯上轻微的脚步声。是夏洛克。他并没睡。  
轻轻的敲门声响起，卧室的门被推开了一条缝，“Khan？”  
夏洛克走了进来。“外面在下雨，有点冷。”  
可汗露出了会心的微笑，他拉开了身上的毯子。夏洛克挨着他躺下。  
“怎么样？”他问。  
“我检查了他的脸，没有问题。”  
他搂住夏洛克的腰，把他揽进怀里，轻柔地亲吻啃咬他的脖颈。夏洛克抱住他的肩膀，手指插进他的头发里。可汗的嘴唇在他脖颈上移动的时候，总让他有一种被豹子噙住的感觉，紧张又兴奋。他抚摸着可汗的肩背，用全部的身心拥抱着他。


	4. Chapter 4

衣服的纤维没问题，确实是那个时代的东西。Peter故事的真实性越来越明显。

“如果他曾经在MI6参与过特别行动，应该会有档案记录，不是吗？档案中应该会有提到他，比如失踪，或者别的什么，没准会有线索。”  
“虽然过去了这么多年了，但是我估计档案肯定还没解密，一般人根本看不到。”夏洛克坐在他的专属位置上等着可汗泡茶。  
“找迈克罗夫特？”可汗开始烧水。他知道这是夏洛克不情愿的选项。  
“他没准已经知道了。”他指指门厅。  
他们都知道门厅里有迈克罗夫特设置的监控。迈克罗夫特一直在监控221B，当可汗搬进来之后，监控变本加厉。双方进行了一阵拉锯战，在不断的拆除，重新安装，再次拆除之后，最终达成了默契，只留下了门厅里的那一个。双方都知道它的存在，但都绝口不提。

可汗泡好茶，夏洛克喝了一口，枕在他腿上开始出神。  
等Peter从地下室上来，看到的就是可汗坐在沙发上端着茶杯，夏洛克枕在他腿上，一副神游天外的样子。  
“早啊。”Peter打着招呼，仍旧能感到宿醉后的头痛。  
“茶在厨房。”可汗指了指茶壶的位置，“你可能需要多喝点水。”可汗一副神清气爽的样子，好像完全没有宿醉的烦恼。  
茶的味道很浓烈，颇为提神。一杯茶刚下肚，夏洛克突然醒过神，“我们去Peter在伦敦初次出现的地方看看。”

Peter刚出现在伦敦的地点是在泰晤士河畔一个河滩。周边是一些老旧船坞和很多废弃的仓库。他们跟着Peter找到一处泥泞的痕迹。  
“当时我就是趴在这里，”Peter指着地上一块泥污，“我醒来的之后愣了半天不知道发生了什么。后来勉强爬起来，想在周围找人帮忙。可是周围好像都是废弃的旧房子，没什么人。”  
夏洛克立刻蹲伏下来，检查着周边的情况。一切跟Peter说的差不多，看起来他是半泡在水里出现的，之后往河堤的方向爬了一阵，然后才往周边求助的。这一带荒废已久，很少有人来，估计也没有目击者。河在这一段淤积很厉害，如今只有河面中心部分可以行船。河滩上也没有什么特别的物品。看起来Peter还真是凭空冒出来的。

三人正在附近查看，周围不知道什么时候慢慢地围上来一伙人。

“我记得你说当时没遇到什么人。”可汗直起身挡在夏洛克前面。对方看起来像是某个帮派团伙，足有几十人。有人拿着棍棒和刀子，没准有人还有枪。  
为首的一人打量了他们一番，似乎被三张相同的面孔弄糊涂了，“不管你们哪个是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，今天都要你们死在这儿！”一伙人蜂拥而上。  
可汗并不把他们当回事，他把另外两个人拦在身后，转眼就解决了几个胆敢靠近的，毫不客气地开始大杀四方。  
双方交上手，Peter反而放心了。夏洛克虽然看起来瘦，打架的力道和速度竟然不差。至于可汗，简直就是武神再世。他毫不怀疑只要可汗一个人就可以收拾了对方所有。但是枪声响了起来。那伙人当中有人带了枪。可汗有点焦急地看向Peter，“找地方藏起来！”他喊。  
“别忘了我可是特工。”Peter不为所动。夏洛克却拉住他，“他们有枪，让Khan去对付。”他拉住Peter，两个人背靠背且打且退，跑进一个旧船坞。门口有一堆破木箱。两个人用破木箱做掩护击退靠近的人。Peter刚踢翻一个人，一颗流弹已经冲着他飞来。夏洛克猛地拽倒他，躲进了木箱后面。“谢谢。”他看到夏洛克的额角被木箱撞破了一块。可汗夺到了一把枪，迅速解决了船坞外面的人，他冲到船坞门口，用令人惊异的速度和力量把门口的几个也解决了。

“看来是有人向你寻仇，你认识他们吗？”Peter看着遍地死伤。  
“不，不知道。”夏洛克检视着那些人，感到有点奇怪。他做侦探那么久，得罪不少人不奇怪，但这些人打起来并没什么章法，看起来像乌合之众更多些。即使可汗不在，他也有把握利用周围的掩护，跟他们周旋脱身。  
“夏洛克，你看这是什么？”可汗指着地上的一个小型背包对他喊，好像是从那伙人当中某个人身上掉落下的。几个人围过来，可汗小心的打开背包，里面是一个闹钟一样的东西，不，那是个定时炸弹！计时器上的秒数还剩下十几秒！  
可汗立刻抓起背包，狠狠往河面方向扔出去。背包落入水中炸了，河水夹杂着被炸起来的淤泥从天而降！三个人立即躲闪，还是被气浪冲倒在地。  
可汗一身泥水地爬起来，查看另外两人。  
“看来这才是杀手锏。”夏洛克一边咳嗽着一边说。他全身都湿透了，头发黏在脸上正往下滴着水。派这些人来的人，根本没打算让他们活着回去。“只要他们拖住我们足够久，所有人都会被炸飞。”  
“Hell！，”Peter低声骂着，他同样是一身泥水比刚出现的时候还糟糕。

警笛声响起，爆炸还是把警察引来了。很快几辆警车和救护车出现了。雷斯垂德警长也赶到了现场。虽说有夏洛克在的地方各种混乱都不足为奇，当他看到一片狼藉也是吓了一跳。更为惊讶的是，他看到了又一个跟夏洛克长得一样的人。  
“夏洛克，你又有一个兄弟？”他惊讶的问。  
“只是一般亲戚。”夏洛克搪塞他。  
“你们没伤到吧？”探长问。  
Peter身上几处淤伤并不严重。他清楚的记得夏洛克拽住他时撞到过箱子上。“夏洛克额头上好像撞伤了一块。”  
“哦，是吗？。”夏洛克掀起额前的头发，那伤口竟然不见了。


	5. Chapter 5

头一天晚上醉酒，这一天又差点被炸飞，浑身狼藉几处淤青，一整天也没正经吃什么，回到221B Peter觉得快要扛不住了。那对儿奇特的兄弟却若无其事，似乎根本没跟人群殴过一样。他们的不速之客倒是不客气地吃掉了昨天晚饭剩下的大部分食物，之后一头栽倒在床，再也不想动。

第二天Peter浑身酸痛地醒来已经天光大亮。  
“你看起来不怎么好。”夏洛克翻着当天的报纸。  
Peter含混地应了一声，发现厨房里没现成吃的。这两个人似乎不吃不喝都能活下去，干脆就是两个传说。  
仿佛看出了他内心的吐槽，夏洛克抛过来一个小塑料盒子，“这个你应该需要。”  
“这是什么？”  
看起来像是个普通的便携药盒，里面很多小格子，每个格子里是一个锡纸包好的方糖似的小方块。  
“一种压缩军粮。”夏洛克回答。“吃饭太麻烦。尤其有案子的时候。”他把脚翘上茶几，“Khan弄出来的，他以前常吃这个。”  
Peter好奇地拆开一个包装，里面是灰色的看不出什么的东西，他小心地咬了一口，没特别的味道，或者说干脆就没有味道。  
“目前只能做成这样，”夏洛克看出他又在心里吐槽。  
Peter还是打算弄点正常吃的。他终于翻找出一盒牛奶，加进打散的鸡蛋搅匀，用吐司两面沾满，在平底锅里慢慢煎。同时开始烧水准备泡茶。十分钟后，他端着煎好的吐司和茶坐到夏洛克身旁，“要尝尝吗？”  
夏洛克放下报纸，拿起一块吐司咬了一口，竟然味道不错。茶的味道也很柔和，跟可汗泡的完全两种风格。  
“你还会做饭？”  
“很有限的几种。”Peter也吃了一块。“Khan去哪儿了？”  
“他在临近的一所大学做志愿者，给学生辅导理工课程。”  
“啊？”可汗辅导学生？  
“其实他是为了借用他们的大型计算资源。他一直在做一些计算模拟，计算事件发生概率。”夏洛克解释说。  
Peter差点被吐司噎住，“我听说他以前是雇佣兵？”  
“他告诉你的？……算是吧。”  
“那他还懂得科学计算什么的？”  
“Khan is better at almost everything。他非常能干，设计一艘战舰都没问题。”夏洛克表情柔和，难得真心，“他只是……运气不好。有很多不好的经历。”

Peter记得可汗提起过和同伴被暗算的事，他能够明白可汗的感受。他自己也有过险些遭人背叛的经历，不过最终问题解决了，也没有值得珍惜的人死去，没什么值得挂怀的。但是很多人没那么幸运，一生都在为某些人或事而郁结。他认识可汗的时间并不长，但能感觉到他冷淡的外表下内心炽烈，而且相当长情。

“爆炸的事报上怎么说？”夏洛克又捡起了报纸，Peter指着头版问。  
“我没让雷斯垂德提到我们，所以大部分报道是没根据的猜测。可汗跟我都认为背后的主使很可能是塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰，莫利亚提的心腹，伦敦的第2号危险人物。”  
“惯用炸弹袭击吗？我看过报道，他们曾经炸过一个养老院，炸弹威力巨大，几层楼都炸穿了。根本不把人命当回事。昨天如果在岸上爆炸，船坞都要炸平了。”  
“的确是，”夏洛克看了一眼Peter，“你消息收集的很不错。莫兰曾就读伊顿公学和牛津大学，后以英国陆军军官身份在阿富汗服役。他是个神枪手，在军队里学会了制作炸弹，成了那方面的专家。你提到的那个案子里，他们曾经用炸弹胁迫路人来迫使我解决案件。昨天那个炸弹，跟从前那些是同种类型的，几乎就是莫利亚提的专用版。”  
“我猜他还会继续针对你。”Peter说。他非常不希望夏洛克遇到危险，仅仅在昨天，他们还一同对敌。夏洛克并不是某些报纸渲染的那样——一部没有心的机器，实际上他很有人情。  
“应该会。他是莫利亚提的死忠，不会那么容易放弃。还有，昨天警长见到了你，某个大英政府的公务员应该也会注意到你了。我猜他很快会介入。”

可汗从校园出来往地铁车站走，一辆黑色的车子幽灵般的跟了上来。  
“我可以送你一程。”车窗摇下来，露出迈克罗夫特的脸。

“你们相信他？”  
“目前为止没什么对不上的地方。”可汗面无表情笔直地坐着，他知道迈克罗夫特一直像扫描仪一样在观察他，他不想给他任何多余的信息。  
“MI6的档案记录一直是保密的，要经过专门的手续才能查阅。”迈克罗夫特说。  
“我们并不介意他的存在。他本人其实没什么危害。”可汗回答，他知道迈克罗夫特才是真正介意的人。又一个身份不明的人跟自己的弟弟搅在了一起。  
“你们俩已经够让我操心了。”迈克罗夫特真假参半地叹气。  
“我一直都在遵守我们的协议。”可汗说，“我同样不希望意外扰动发生。”  
“那一点我不怀疑。我还是得说，夏洛克，还有你，都做了个笨选择。”  
“我认为这很值得。我不会让夏洛克有危险。”  
“不确定的因素太多了。他的出现就是个例子，很难说会引起什么改变，不是吗？”  
“无论如何我都会尽全力。”可汗坚定地说。  
迈克罗夫特反倒真的在叹气了。  
“爆炸的事怎么样？”  
“应该是莫利亚提从前的手下莫兰，他应该已经掌握了莫利亚提的大部分势力，开始盯上夏洛克了。”  
“你对221B的情况有把握吗？”  
“没问题。所有的门窗都做过处理。”  
“莫兰的事我可以帮你们盯着。”  
“谢谢。我们还需要点资源。”  
“不能讨价还价。”  
“现在有三个人了。”

车子在离贝克街不远的地方停下。转过街角，已经能看到221B的窗子。可汗深吸一口气，夏洛克是他最大的执着。街道，商店，行人，往来的车辆，以至于整个的世界，这些从前可汗并不在意的东西，似乎也因而变得有意义起来。


	6. Chapter 6

可汗回到221B的时候，夏洛克正在教Peter使用他的旧电脑，帮忙记录他的某个实验。Peter学的很快，他个性讨人喜欢，又很有耐心听从指挥，两个人竟然奇异地合拍。夏洛克看了眼时间，可汗回来的比预计要早，“你遇到迈克罗夫特了。”  
“他答应帮忙查看MI6的档案。” 可汗说。  
“那是谁？”Peter问。  
“我哥哥。”夏洛克说，“就是我说的那位大英政府的公务员。”  
“你还有个兄弟？”Peter问。  
“对。不过他可不像我跟Khan，你肯定不会喜欢他。”  
“莫兰的事他也会帮着盯着点儿。”  
“我自己能解决。”  
“他不仅是炸弹专家，还擅长改装枪械，是个神枪手。”可汗不放心地看着夏洛克和Peter，“最近你们两个都不要单独出门。”  
“没问题。我可以跟Peter一起‘出门’。”夏洛克挤出一个假笑，故意揽住Peter的肩。  
Peter忍不住笑了。他搂住夏洛克的腰，故意往夏洛克身上靠过去。  
/* go out with 字面上是跟某人出门，实际上是某人约会的意思。*/  
“你们两个，”可汗双臂交叉在胸前，勾起了嘴角，“就像一模一样的一对猫儿。”  
“喂！”这次Peter也跟着吐槽了。   
“好吧，颜色不同。”

接下几天似乎风平浪静。可汗按照特定的时间表去大学，兼被夏洛克支使着各种跑腿儿。Peter差不多成了夏洛克的实验助手。他学着使用夏洛克的旧电脑上网，看各种电视节目，听夏洛克对电视节目和新闻的各种吐槽，飞快地适应着现代生活。他甚至帮着哈德森太太用电视上学来的方法烤过一次饼干，引诱快要不食人间烟火的另外两个吃东西。  
玩笑归玩笑，不管是Peter还是夏洛克都没有单独出门离开过221B。客厅的窗帘一直垂着，夏洛克时常在窗帘后观察着街上的行人。  
贝克街似乎一如既往，听哈德森太太说，221B对面空置了一阵子的卡姆登私邸租出去了，但是房客却迟迟没有搬进来。/* 向柯南道尔爵士的《空屋》致意 */

这天上午，夏洛克似乎有所发现。他指给Peter看街对面的一个人。  
那人似乎只是在看报纸等人，但是Peter的特别行动经验告诉他，那人在窥视贝克街的来往行人和公寓，尤其是221B所在的这栋。  
“他姓巴克尔，以杀人抢劫为生，曾经是个出色的犹太口琴演奏家。”  
“他在看这栋房子。”  
“他是那些人的岗哨。”夏洛克不动声色地继续观察。  
那人在街对面站了一会，开始溜达，绕过了两栋房子之后，从侧门进了卡姆登私邸。

下午，可汗从外面回来了。

“你说对面那栋空房子？”可汗问。  
“那房子最近租出去了，但是没人实际搬进来，”夏洛克说，“我问过哈德森太太，从前的房东过世后，那个房产的继承人打算出售。近几年经济不景，于是房子在市场上挂了一年多，才找到买家。新房主打算重新出租还是最近两个月的事。整个房屋转手期间，房子一直空着连家具都没有。”  
可汗走近窗口，小心地把窗帘拉开一个缝隙打量着对面。那是栋跟221B差不多的公寓，二楼的一扇窗户跟221B几乎正对着。非常合适的狙击地点。  
“我们得进去看看。”

入夜，夏洛克和可汗分头离开221B，之后在街口的咖啡店门口会合。他们并没有直接去卡姆登私邸，而是跟着夏洛克在周边的街道上绕起了圈子，极其细心地确定后面有没有人跟踪。夏洛克对伦敦的偏僻小道异常熟悉，可汗跟着他来到一条小路上，两旁都是一些阴暗的老房子。在这里他立刻拐进一条窄道，又穿过一扇木栅栏门进了一个无人的院子。这里就是卡姆登私邸远离街道的背面了。  
房子看起来一片黑暗，也没有任何动静。可汗打量了一下外墙，沿着窗子边缘的装饰边缘，爬上了二楼的一个小阳台。他向下面的人伸出手。  
夏洛克退后了一下，跑了几步跳起，刚好拉住可汗的手。可汗把他提起来翻进了阳台，轻松的像提起一片羽毛。  
夏洛克撬开了窗子，两个人进到了一个空空的客厅。里面漆黑一团，明显是个空屋。没铺地毯的地板在脚下吱吱的响。夏洛克伸出手，墙上是陈旧的壁纸。可汗似乎在黑暗中也能看的很清楚，带着夏洛克走出客厅。外面是一个小走廊，向前走几步是朝向街道那一面的房间。他推开一扇房门，里面是一个空旷的大房间，四角很暗，只有当中的地方被远处的街灯照的有点亮。附近没有街灯，窗户上也结了一层灰，但是还是能看见窗户旁边的地上放着一把折叠椅，上面有个纸盘子，里面是吃了一半的炸鱼薯条。夏洛克查看了一下，食物是新鲜的但是已经完全冷掉了。抬起头，从窗户望过去，恰好是221B。他掏出手机联络Peter，让他把客厅里的灯全部点亮。  
随着灯光的点亮，能清楚地看到对面的房间。窗帘已经放下来了，在灯光的映照下，光亮的像电影的银幕。


	7. Chapter 7

回到221B，Peter在等他们。客厅里的灯光已经被熄灭，只有书桌上亮着一盏台灯。  
“怎么样？”  
“跟我估计的差不多，他们很快就要动手了。”夏洛克不在意地调亮客厅的灯光，“灯完全点亮的时候对面看的很清楚，倒让我有了个主意。”  
可汗似乎知道他想什么，“他用的可能不是一般的狙击枪，很可能改装过。”  
“我以为你对窗玻璃很有信心？”夏洛克说。  
“我能利用的只是现有的技术。”可汗说，涉及到夏洛克总他总是加倍小心。  
“他能做的改装也只是基于现有的技术。我们还可以联络雷斯垂德。”夏洛克在窗前转了个圈，看着窗帘上的投影，“如果是你或者是Peter，可能会有破绽。而且，我们需要一个能一击必杀的人守在外面。”有人可能威胁到他的生命，夏洛克的反应却是跃跃欲试。

卡姆登私邸的问题还在筹划中，迈克罗夫特的消息已经来了。

黑色的幽灵车无声地驶过，拿着雨伞的大英政府亲自登门了。哈德森太太因为最近不停下雨天气阴冷，髋骨问题发作，暂时去了妹妹家修养。Peter亲自去给来访者开门。  
迈克罗夫特毫不掩饰地从头到脚打量了一番Peter，那有若实质的目光会让一般人觉得芒刺在背，Peter却对这种检视有着似曾相识的熟悉感。夏洛克不太耐烦地介绍了迈克罗夫特，“他就是大英政府。”  
221B看起来比从前要整齐，并没有因为多了一个人而显得杂乱。客厅的窗前挡着窗帘，放着乐谱架，似乎夏洛克本来打算演奏什么。  
迈克罗夫特不慌不忙地坐下，“看来你们过得还不错？开始正经吃饭了。”  
夏洛克不置可否地哼了一声。可汗照旧没有任何表情。  
迈克罗夫特对一切习以为常，不以为意。  
“我要说的情况仍旧属于没有解密的档案。虽然是陈年旧事——”  
“我们不会泄露。”可汗回答。  
“Peter Guillam,曾经的特别行动小组的组长，曾经协助Circus高层铲除过内部隐藏的内奸。随后受到高层乔治·史迈利的重视。1975年被派往欧洲大陆开展情报工作。同年，乔治·史迈利在伦敦被暗杀，Circus认为是当时苏联情报机关对早先人员损失进行的报复。直接导致的结果，就是乔治·史迈利所领导的部分情报工作无法及时作出反馈。”他扫视了一圈正在注意聆听的几个人，面前的三人相似的就像一个豆荚里的三颗豌豆。“Circus高层未能及时发现漏洞，Peter Guillam以及部分所属人员因此遭到了暗杀。他最后一次出现是在莱茵巴赫瀑布。”  
情况跟Peter所说的一样。  
“他掉下了瀑布——”  
“不，事情恐怕不完全是这样。”迈克罗夫特停顿了一下。  
“怎么？”夏洛克问。  
迈克罗夫特目光锁住Peter，声音平静毫无情绪，“Peter Guillam在瀑布旁边遭到暗杀，他中弹之后当场就死了。他们找到了他的尸体。”  
几个人的目光都集中到了Peter身上。  
“什么？”Peter无法相信，“有人向我开枪，但是我没有中枪，而是掉进水里了。”  
“事实上，Peter Guillam还算幸运。他的尸体被运回来了。当然，主要目的是为了调查情报工作的损失情况。”迈克罗夫特平静地继续，“由于他当时还年轻，没有家庭也没有子女，他最近的亲戚——一位姑母正好病重，官方处理了他的尸体。”  
“啊，他们证实了有个情报人员确实送命。之后因为一切都不能见光，就连亲属也没通知，草草地把尸体埋了。”夏洛克语速飞快，似乎没受什么影响，“对外或许宣称他失踪。而他表面的身份只是一个普通政府公务员，没人会特别注意。他的姑母去世之后，姑丈对妻子生前的娘家亲戚自然也不会特别在意。这么多年过去了，如果不是偶然查看了档案，他的结局根本无人知晓。就这样，被抹灭了。”  
“夏洛克，情报机构有专门的行事准则。”迈克罗夫特说，“特定的情况只能特定处理，没人能例外。他们在选择参加特别行动的时候，就应该都知道可能的结局。我猜？”他看向Peter。  
“确实如此。生死都不由自己掌握。一切都以情报安全为优先。”Peter冷静下来，“那个时候，我们成了一个可怜的穷亲戚，为了能跟CIA共享情报，必须竭尽全力证明自己，什么代价都可以支付。比起在西伯利亚服苦役，那至少是个很干脆的结局。”  
迈克罗夫特抬起了眉毛，似乎对Peter的回答还满意。“我看过档案里所有照片。确实没看出你们的差别。”迈克罗夫特审视着Peter。  
“那么，情况都摆在你们面前了。”  
“我不知道到底发生了什么，但是我说的都是真实经历。”  
“我们相信他。”可汗说。  
迈克罗夫特探寻地看向可汗，“有你的事在先，他的事情不算更离奇，但同样需要合理的解释。我知道你一直在忙这些。”  
“那是我们自己的事。”夏洛克打断他。  
“这是最近出现的第二个来历不明的人了，”迈克罗夫特严肃地说，“Khan已经够让我费心的了。”  
“我们会告诉你。”可汗说。


	8. Chapter 8

送走迈克罗夫特，Peter陷入了沉默。他猜到当时很可能出了问题。就是因为自己的部下莫名失踪，他才不得不接替任务，亲自去瀑布。当时他就已经有了不好的预感，做了准备，遇到冷枪才能勉强逃过一劫。但是自己还活着，为什么档案记录却是完全不同。档案尘封了几十年，物是人非，相关的人员大多已经不在世，当年的一切似乎无法可考。  
穿越时空的经历让他困惑迷茫，幸亏运气还不错遇到了夏洛克和可汗，才让他重新找到了坚实的感觉。现在却得知了“自己”的死讯，让他有一种虚无的感觉。死去的是谁？他又是谁？到底怎么了？  
一杯茶放到了他面前。可汗在他身边坐下，手搭在他肩上。  
“你仍旧相信我？”Peter问。  
“当然。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我见过类似的事。”可汗说。  
“什么样的事？”Peter看向他。  
“有人见到过老年的他自己。”  
夏洛克已经送走迈克罗夫特回到客厅。他坐到了Peter的另一边。  
“你大概能猜到发生了什么，是吗？”他问可汗。  
“时间线出现了分裂，就像斯波克遇到的那样。尽管原因不明。”可汗说。他把两个茶杯叠在一起，“在某个时间点上，时间线出现了分裂。恰好在此时Peter Guillam遭到袭击。一个线上的他遇袭身亡，”他把一个茶杯翻倒，放在另一个旁边，“而另一条线他只是掉进了水里。由于事件发生的时间点恰好跟分裂点非常近，几乎重合，于是两个事件发生了相互影响，出现了紊乱。  
我们实际处在Peter已经死了的那个支线，这就是为什么档案上有他的死亡证明，原本我们跟他不会有任何交集。”他指着那个翻倒的茶杯。“两个支线，一生一死，本来从此互不相关，但是由于离分裂点太近，两个事件互相影响，”他把直立的茶杯挪到了翻倒茶杯的前面，“结果就是Peter出现在这儿。他并不是在自己的支线上穿越到了未来，而是从他所属的那个支线，跳转到了另一条他已经死亡的支线。在那一个他落水的支线上，Peter是真的从瀑布底下失踪了。”  
“于是死的是我，在这儿的也是我。”Peter说，“太匪夷所思了。”  
“应该是这样吧。”夏洛克说，“其实还算不错，如果不是发生异常，你掉进瀑布底下也一样活不了。在两条时间线的记录里，你都是‘不幸牺牲的情报人员’。区别只是死法不同——”他停下了话头，看了下Peter的神情，“你还好吗？”  
两双相似的眼睛都在关切地看着他。  
“我觉得自己像个幽灵。”Peter说。夏洛克说的对，被潦草地埋在不知何处，或是躺在冰冷的瀑布底下，都不是什么值得高兴的结局。冥冥之中，他竟然得到了一个新生的机会，简直就像个传奇。“为什么会发生这样的事？还有，为什么是现在的时代？”  
“我想，你如果在相同时代的伦敦出现，你会亲自遇到自己的尸体。会出现既是死亡又是活着的悖论。”可汗说，“至于为什么是几十年后的现在，我还不清楚。而造成时间线分裂的原因，目前我同样也不知道。”  
他来到夏洛克的世界已经几年。可汗真切地希望时间线的分裂不是因为他的到来而引发的蝴蝶效应。他从来都认为自己可以掌控一切。在遇到夏洛克之后，他的认知动摇了，情感，让他经历了自我冲突。最终，他和夏洛克一起走了出来。但是却就在他以为一切要开始平定下来的时候，Peter的出现，好像是专门要与他们相遇一样巧合，又一次让他感觉到失控的焦虑。


	9. Chapter 9

尽管迈克罗夫特带来的消息令人震惊，几天来卡姆登私邸的情况还是一直被221B的几个人严密地关注着。

晚饭之后，Peter跟着可汗一起离开，按照之前的路线七拐八绕地再次来到卡姆登私邸。这次，他们没有进入房子里面，而是在旁边的一条窄巷悄悄守候。与此同时，221B的客厅窗前，夏洛克拿起小提琴开始演奏。随着夜色加深，他的影子被明亮的灯光毫无遮挡地映在合拢的窗帘上，如同一幅剪影画。

入秋之后，接连下雨，天气阴霾湿冷。Peter靠在窄巷墙上，很快就觉得冷侵入骨。他知道这种蹲守不知道要持续多久，后悔没多加件衣服。看看旁边的可汗，也只穿着那件黑色的长风衣，却似乎对温度没什么感觉，一直盯着卡姆登私邸背街那面。  
察觉了Peter的视线，可汗从口袋里掏出一个扁平的金属瓶子递给他。  
“你还准备了这个？”Peter打开瓶子喝了一口，烈酒从咽喉到胃带来一阵热流，慢慢扩展到全身，感觉好多了。“谢谢。”  
可汗拿过瓶子也喝了一口。  
“我以为你不觉得冷呢。”  
“只是耐受力强些。”

卡姆登私邸仍旧没有动静。Peter跟可汗慢慢聊起来。

“我有点好奇，莫利亚提是个什么样的人？”Peter问，“我听说他是开枪自杀。”  
“应该说，”可汗思索了一下，“真正的psychopath，反社会。他太聪明了，不管他想要什么，都能轻易得到。于是很快他就厌倦了。遇到夏洛克让他兴奋了一阵，”可汗补充，“但是很快他就发现夏洛克跟他站在战壕的两边，在一起的唯一的可能，就是——在地狱里握手。”  
“所以，他其实——”Peter沉吟了一下，“had a crash on Sherlock (看上夏洛克了)。你们其实什么都明白。进而利用了这一点？”  
“他一直就有自杀倾向。”可汗平静地回答，“有谁需要专门设定一个手机铃‘Stay Alive’来提醒自己继续活着？他其实，感受不到任何爱或是同情之类能带来希望的情感。他对夏洛克，算不上真正的crash，只是一种占有，一个游戏，能赢过他，就继续，赢不了，就除掉。”  
“看来，他是求仁得仁。”Peter略微感慨，“还好夏洛克没跟他在一起。”真的爱上那样的人，结局只能一起毁灭。  
“不过，Khan，我有一个疑问，为什么你知道那么多细节？好像你就在当场一样。”Peter终于吐出内心困扰。“为什么，我在任何地方都没看到过你的名字，好像你从来都在视线之外。”  
可汗想要说什么，Peter认真地打断他。  
“别告诉我什么都是夏洛克告诉你的。你我都明白，他不需要一个只能被动跟从，而不具备和他相同精神高度的同伴。”Peter深深地看着他的眼睛。  
“我确实跟他一起参与了很多事，只是隐藏了自己。”可汗没有躲避他的视线，同样深沉地看着他，“……因为我，跟你一样，没法证实自己的过去。迈克罗夫特提到的另一个来历不明的人，就是我。”  
Peter惊异的看着他。  
“到底发生过什么？”事情好像更加匪夷所思。  
“关系到我从前的同伴。”可汗说，“我现在还不能讲。”   
“夏洛克知道？”  
“对，我们互相知晓对方的一切。”  
“那么‘大英政府先生’呢？”  
“想瞒过他很难。麦克罗夫特有更敏锐的洞察力，我身上太多不寻常的事，他心里自有判断。”  
Peter的目光暗淡下来。可汗察觉到他的情绪，他握住Peter的肩膀，“我们不是不信任你，只是，不希望你在还不知道会有样的遭遇的时候，就踏上一条未知的路。迈克罗夫特一直认为我和夏洛克都被感情蒙蔽了理智。”  
“他不完全信任你？”  
“应该说，夏洛克跟我在一起，让他很不安。”可汗回答。

两个人的目光胶着。  
“Khan，我不知道你背负着什么，但我想和你一起分担。”Peter一字一顿地剖白心迹，“夏洛克已经在那么做了，我也愿意。”  
他在叩击他的心扉。紊乱的时间线竟然给他带来了一个意想不到的同伴。  
“Peter……”可汗看着那温和又机敏的蓝眼睛。就像你的从前，即使最终的结局是无声无息的被抹灭也不后悔一样，你又做了同样的选择。“你有另外的选择。不必现在就做出任何决定，你一直一直都有充足的时间。”


	10. Chapter 10

/* 再次向柯南道尔爵士致意 故事到了您那儿总是特别干脆利索 */

突然可汗拽住Peter退到最黑的角落里。那黢黑的房子仍旧静静地展现在他们面前。但是，可汗已经察觉到了东西。一阵轻轻的蹑手蹑脚的声音传进Peter的耳朵，这声音并非来自贝克街的方向，而是从卡姆登私邸后面传来的。栅栏门打开又关上了。朦胧中看见一个不清楚的人影，颜色稍深于敞开着的门外的暗黑。他弯下身子威胁似地偷偷地走进房子。  
可汗带着Peter悄悄跟到房子的后门，无声地潜入。楼梯很陈旧，踩上去没法不发出咯吱声。两个人于是守在楼梯口，侧耳细听。片刻之后，房子的二楼突然传出一声很轻的枪响，跟着是一串清脆的玻璃破裂声。可汗像豹子一样冲上楼梯。Peter跟着他跑进二楼临街的那个房间，可汗已经踢掉了狙击手的步枪。Peter提起枪柄照着那人头上来了一下，趁着那人歪向一边的时候，可汗扼住那人的脖子把他提了起来。  
街上突然警笛大作，雷斯垂德警长已经做了准备。  
几个穿制服的警员和便衣冲进来。  
狙击手被可汗扔在了地上。警员打开了房间里的灯。对着他们的是一张精力充沛而奸诈万分的面孔。那人盯住可汗眼中充满了仇恨和惊异。“你这个魔鬼！”他声音嘶哑地低吼，“你这个狡猾的魔鬼！”  
这时夏洛克拨开人群走了进来，“我在这儿，塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰！”  
莫兰转而盯住夏洛克，一声怒吼向他冲来，但被两个警察拽了回去。他仍旧瞪大眼睛看着夏洛克。  
夏洛克整个人看起来都熠熠生辉。“上次的炸弹承蒙关照。”他在房间里转了一圈，看着被推起来的窗扇和对面221B空荡荡的窗口，“我这个很简单的计策竟能使这么一个老练的猎手受骗，看来你真是为莫利亚提报仇心切。”他站在可汗和Peter身后，张开双臂搭在两人的肩上，“可惜，我有太多得力的帮手。”  
“吉姆在地狱里也不会放过你！”  
“那他恐怕要等很长时间。”

警员押着莫兰出去。雷斯垂德走上前来，“干得漂亮。”他看向可汗和Peter，“身手真利索。”  
“别把他们写进你的报告里，跟以前一样。”

夏洛克几乎是蹦跶着穿过贝克街。  
“夏洛克，”Peter叫着他的名字。  
“什么？”夏洛克转向他，猫儿般灵活的蓝眼睛神采奕奕，令人心动。  
“你真帅。”Peter忍不住微笑。他看到夏洛克的脸上浮起隐约的红晕。  
“一点不错。”可汗接着说。

221B一切如故，除了客厅窗玻璃上蜘蛛网般的裂痕。一颗子弹嵌在裂纹当中。  
“Khan，你得把它补好。”夏洛克小心地探出窗外取下了那颗子弹，放进证物袋。


	11. Chapter 11

解决了一直在暗中窥伺的莫兰，夏洛克心情振奋，尽管已经很晚，却一点也不想睡。他提议玩牌。几个人把茶几拖到客厅中间，当做临时凑合的牌桌，一块儿围坐在地板上。  
牌局有着221B的特制规则。夏洛克宣布，可以任意作弊，但是不能被抓到。  
“输牌和被抓到作弊，都要罚酒。”他挑战似的看着可汗。  
“you are on。”可汗挑起眉。  
Peter第一次玩，要求例外。他们同意他输的时候可以自由选择喝酒或者不喝。  
Peter第一次看到那么炫目的牌技，难怪会有作弊的选项。夏洛克熟练地洗牌，切牌，发牌。纸牌在他手指间翻转滑动，简直眼花缭乱。可汗目不转睛地盯着夏洛克的手，“夏洛克的手指很灵活，很会偷牌，你要盯好了，Peter。”  
“他是想转移你的注意力，”夏洛克也不示弱，“看他的手，他会藏牌。”  
两个人互相盯了一眼，互不服气。  
开局，Peter勉强跟上一局，算是平局，三人都喝了一杯。之后的第二局就成了可汗和夏洛克两个人的对垒。两个人花样百出地折腾，手里的牌都好到不可思议，牌局干脆失去了意义。Peter干脆不再关心牌局，一心盯着两人的手。结局毫无悬念，Peter独自又喝了一杯。终于，在下一局发牌的时候，他有了点儿经验，专门只盯着一个人。竟然让他发现夏洛克的小手指在一张牌后面勾了一下，那张牌翻转了一圈，滑进了一把牌的中间。可汗也发现了夏洛克的小动作，他敏捷地伸手抓住了夏洛克握牌的手。  
“Peter，帮我拿走他的牌。”Peter立刻握住夏洛克的手，打算把牌抢下来。但是夏洛克的手好像特别滑，竟然握不住，手指在Peter掌中一滑，一把纸牌都散落在桌上，和其他的牌混在了一起。  
“你在手上涂了东西。”Peter意识到夏洛克从一开始就已经做了准备，“太狡猾了。”夏洛克试图挣脱他的掌握，Peter干脆向他压过去。混乱之中两个人一起撞进了可汗的怀里。夏洛克的身体紧贴着他，可汗抱住了他们两个。  
厮缠之间，Peter突然觉得不大对劲，怀里挣动的夏洛克，让他的身体一阵燥热，竟然起了反应。耳边夏洛克得意的笑声和可汗低沉的说话声，让情况更糟，Peter觉得耳朵都在发烧。他尴尬地从两个人中间爬起来，“我大概喝的有点急……先去躺会儿。”那两个有点诧异，不过更多心思在牌局上，他们还没分出胜负。

Peter狼狈地逃回房间，抱住腿坐在床上。他感到身心都是一阵燥热，呼吸也开始变得急促。他知道自己对那两人有好感，但是没想到竟然达到了这种程度。更糟糕的是，他好像分辨不清到底被谁唤起了。好像同时看上了两个人，没有主次，真是疯狂。  
“天哪。没准真是喝太快了。”他深呼吸了几次，坐了一会稳定下心绪。准备悄悄地摸进厨房找点冰水喝，让自己降降温冷静一下。

Peter不在，那两个人的态度很快变得肆无忌惮的亲近。  
“你肯定在身上藏牌了。”可汗伸手摸向夏洛克的衣襟。  
“除非你有证据。”夏洛克一边笑，一边闪躲。  
“我们可以数一数桌上的牌，数目一定不对。”可汗抱住他的腰，“或者让我在你身上搜一搜。”他单手抱住挣扎扭动的夏洛克，另一只手伸进了他的衣襟。灵活有力的手指触到了温热的皮肤。  
“等等，等等。”夏洛克试着把自己缩起来，主动讨饶了。“我自己来。”他灵巧地从可汗怀里坐起来，瞟了一眼可汗，手指顺着衣襟滑向领口，慢慢地一个一个地，解开衬衫的衣扣。光洁的皮肤从领口开始在一个极窄的V形里一点一点露出来。可汗的呼吸变得急促，他抱住了夏洛克，把他向后压制在充当牌桌的茶几上，顺着领口向下亲吻着那柔软的肌肤。夏洛克发出低声的呻吟，他尽量仰起身体，主动贴近可汗，伸出手抚摸着可汗的脸颊和脖颈。可汗捉住那只手，他抬起头，亲吻着夏洛克的手，慢慢地含住那纤长的手指，舌缠绕住指尖轻轻吸吮。“哦……Khan，”夏洛克再也忍不住了，他捧起可汗的脸，热切地吻上可汗的嘴唇。两个人都在急促地喘息，纠扯对方的衣物，放肆地抚摸彼此的身体。终于可汗握住了彼此的硬挺。两个人的身体紧紧地贴合着慢慢起伏。

Peter蹑手蹑脚地走上楼梯正好看到这一幕。夏洛克仰躺在茶几上，可汗抱着他，两个人如天鹅交颈一般缠绵。

Peter立在当场，无法挪开视线。身下一阵火热，再也无法扑灭。良久，他终于重新找回了对身体的控制，趁那两人专注于对方，他悄悄的挪回房间。关上门，他再也忍不住了，他倚在门上，伸手握住下身的肿胀，急速地摩擦，无声地呻吟。

Peter喘着气，倒进床里，心里却十分清楚。他喜欢夏洛克，喜欢可汗，他想要他们两个。性对他来说不是陌生的事，他能分辨身体的欲望和真正的情意。那两人，不管他们是兄弟还是爱人，他都不觉得有任何不对。知晓他们的关系，非但没让他知难而退，反而更加向往。


	12. Chapter 12

一夜辗转难眠，快中午的时候，Peter从床上爬起来。他整理了一下心情，尽可能若无其事地上楼来到客厅。  
另外两个人看起来早已经起身了。夏洛克在他的小型化学实验室里忙着什么，可汗坐在那张被酸液弄脏了桌面的松木桌旁边翻看报纸。两个人看起来跟平时没什么两样，但是昨夜之后，一切在Peter眼里再也不同。正在胡思乱想，可汗跟他打了个招呼，“你终于起来了，这是今天早晨收到的。”他递给Peter一封信。  
“给我的？”Peter大为惊讶，他在这个世界本不存在，谁会给他来信。  
“是迈克罗夫特送来的。”夏洛克停下他的实验，“早上他来过电话了。”  
Peter拆开信封，里面是一封类似政府公函的信。信上一番官方套话之后，说明有一个专门负责行政事物的普通公务员职务，暂时是临时性的，不过在政府年度预算调整之后很有可能转变为正式位置，负责范围如何如何，行政架构等等等等。  
Peter询问地看向夏洛克。  
“迈克罗夫特给你做了个安排。”夏洛克指指信。“他打算把你安插进大英政府。当然绝对不是什么跟国家安全有关的工作，只是应付官僚机构繁文缛节的办事人员。一个真正的minor occupation。”  
“为什么？”他跟迈克罗夫特只有一面之缘，实在想不通。“是你们帮忙促成的吗？”  
“那倒没有。不过也不要以为他多么好心。”夏洛克说，“首先他可以把你放在眼皮底下，那个工作地点正好跟他在一栋大楼里。”  
“他是担心我来历不明会引起什么问题，干脆放在身边可以时刻监控？”  
“那其实还不是重点。”夏洛克说，“他应该会收买或者要挟你，让你帮他盯着我们两个。他从前对华生就这么干过。你是个有经验的优秀特工，而且非常忠诚，他不会放过机会。”夏洛克看着他说，“不过我本来以为他会做的更不漏痕迹。看来他挺欣赏你，愿意给你个机会。”  
“我可不想那么干。”Peter回答，“尽管我当过特工，但我可不想利用我的……好朋友来得益。怎么回绝他比较好？”他晃了晃手里的信。  
“我倒觉得你应该接受。”可汗说，“如果你接受这个政府工作，迈克罗夫特就不得不给你安排身份文件。这样，你在这个世界就可以跟普通人一样，完全……自由了。”可汗看着Peter的眼睛，“你会比现在有更多的选择。”  
“我跟Khan的看法一样。”夏洛克说，“之后你可以随时炒了迈克罗夫特。”他打量了一下仍旧穿着他的旧衣服的Peter，“我们得让你看起来更体面一些。”  
“我可没什么钱。”Peter也低头看看自己。他穿着夏洛克的一件旧格子衬衫和灰色长裤，看起来很居家，不怎么正式。  
“账单可以寄给迈克罗夫特。”夏洛克对他挤眼，“你是他手下的雇员。雇员的体面，是大英政府的脸面。”

夏洛克带着他们来到繁华的商业街，进了一家考究的男装店。“迈克罗夫特就在这里买衣服。”他说。  
他们转了一下，Khan和夏洛克都看中了一套米色的套装，一致认为他比他们更适合浅色。  
“跟你从前穿过的不太一样，不过应该很衬你。”  
可汗总是穿黑色，夏洛克则是深蓝，Peter像是他们的调和。他换好衣服出现在他们的面前，终于恢复了往昔的风采。  
“我大概能想象出你从前的生活。”可汗揶揄着他。  
Peter有些赧然，他没有稳定的亲密关系，的确不乏追求者。  
“很体面，也很性感。”夏洛克对他眨眼，在账单上留下了迈克罗夫特的名字。

这的确是一个融入世界的机会。但是，他想要的，始终是跟他们站在一起，尤其现在又对那两人多了一重难言的心意。虽然不知道对方的心思，但他绝对不想做背弃他们的事。他或许应该跟迈克罗夫特开诚布公地谈一谈。


	13. Chapter 13

“我以为你对我没那么多信任。”Peter在迈克罗夫特办公桌的对面坐下。  
“你虽然没有什么能证明你经历的证据，但是夏洛克，Khan还有我都认为你说的属实。能同时骗过我们三个的人，大概不存在。”迈克罗夫特带着非常官方的表情，“而且你对情报工作的了解情况，让我觉得你能帮我个忙。”  
“监控221B？”Peter干脆开门见山。  
“不错。”  
“原因应该跟 Khan有关，是吗？但是既然你能接受我的经历，为什么始终忌惮他？”Peter问。  
“看来你对Khan的过去并不了解。”迈克罗夫特看着他说，“他应该没告诉你全部。夏洛克跟他不是兄弟，至少不是一般意义上的那种。”  
尽管对这一点早有猜测，Peter还是有些惊讶。  
“Khan刚出现的时候，他甚至不认为自己是人类，是个极为危险的存在。”迈克罗夫特语调平稳，但严肃，“他在自己的世界曾经引发过战争，想毁灭一切，他差一点就成功了。而他在现在仍是一个无人能匹敌的存在。”  
Peter尽量维持着表面的冷静。他见过可汗的能力和身手，的确太强了。他曾经跟几十人打斗，事后竟然连一点擦伤都没有。还有，他对环境的耐受力也很强，酒精之类的化学物质大概对他也影响不大，更不要说他对科技的掌握。但是可汗身上的那种低调沉郁，面对Peter剖白内心的时候那种欲言又止，让他没法相信可汗心怀恶意。还有夏洛克，他跟可汗……   
“如果Khan很危险，夏洛克为什么还会跟他在一起？”   
“夏洛克最初见到他的时候，对他很好奇。”迈克罗夫特显得有些无奈，“而Khan虽然桀骜对夏洛克也表现出兴趣。开始我以为夏洛克接近他可以更清楚地了解他的底细，很快会失去新鲜感，或是因为各自想法不同而闹翻。因为感情从来不是他擅长的方面。但是，他们在经历了一些事情之后，反而做了个决定，走到了一起。”  
“Khan现在看起来——”Peter斟酌着词汇，“并不桀骜。很沉稳。虽然很强，但是感觉不到威胁。而夏洛克……他很有人情。”  
迈克罗夫特也不得不赞同Peter的描述，“Khan的确改变很多。夏洛克也是，收敛了不少锋芒。”  
“他们看起来很好，我不觉得你需要担心。”  
“Khan的目标非常长远，他关心的不是现在，是未来。一个远到我们看不到的未来。”迈克罗夫特说。“他太执着也太强大了，很可能会站到整个世界的对立面。那时夏洛克的立场就会变得很微妙。就算没有，他们也一样前路莫测。”他此刻完全是一个担心弟弟的兄长。“我曾经跟他达成过安全协议。但你知道，我们实际上对他没有任何有效制约。”  
“你在221B倒是可以更好的平衡他们的关系。你更有普通人的常识，又足够机敏，可以让天平更多向我们这边倾斜。总之，我今天跟你所说的一切也同样涉及到国家安全，我不能告诉你更多，谈话也不能外泄。”迈克罗夫特正色说。“我可以给你些时间考虑。”

迈克罗夫特的谈话透露了可汗不为Peter知晓的从前。内心的疑惑多少得到了解答。情感的指向也更加清晰。尽管不完全明了他们面对和背负的是什么，但他觉得自己更深的被那两人所吸引。可汗和夏洛克的关系，是共同经历了很多，双方都做出了深刻的改变才结成的。他渴望同样深刻的关系，他渴望他们两个。


	14. Chapter 14

生活终于变得规律了起来。Peter也有了固定的时间表，按时作息，每天定时出入。工作琐碎无聊，但也轻松。他知道，迈克罗夫特很有耐性的在等他的答复。他不想给迈克罗夫特当钉子，但同样也不知道那两人的想法。只能把情愫埋在心底，外表一切如常。

他跟可汗和夏洛克的相处并没有因为麦克罗夫特的介入而受影响，几个人仍旧亲密，在一起时总会聚在一块喝茶闲聊。

“我想，我找到你为什么出现在河边的原因了。”这天夏洛克拿给Peter几张从前的老照片。照片上是河边的一座教堂。  
“你出现的那个地方，从前有个不起眼的教堂，后面是廉价的公墓。我调查过由民政部门出面安葬无主尸体的记录。其中有一起，时间跟你被袭击的时候很接近，地点就在那里。官方出席葬礼的代表，跟MI6进行过交接。死者的姓名不详，据说是不幸客死他乡的某个人。后来航运业兴盛，那块地被卖掉兴建相关工程。教堂搬走了，有主的坟墓也都迁去别处了。”  
“无主的坟……就都被推平了？”Peter猜测。   
“差不多吧。那块地方后来建起了船坞和仓库。再后来因为航运业被垄断，小型船坞都关闭荒废了。”  
“那么我的尸骨现在躺在某个船坞下面？”这感觉真是难以言喻，好像幽灵在谈论前世。  
“应该是骨灰。”夏洛克看着他，“这样可以彻底断绝了你身份被发现的可能。”夏洛克同往常一样，惯于一针见血地补刀。  
“那里是你在这个世界最后存在的地方，你出现在那附近，大概就是事件耦合相互影响，相关的元素都会尽量往一起靠近的关系。”可汗接过话头。  
“Dear God，听起来那还真是挺有人情。”Peter摊开双手，“……没准我应该去祭扫一下。夏洛克，我想起来了，你其实也有个坟，对吗？”  
“一点不错，有时候我也会去送束花。”夏洛克说。  
“那么，你是怎么逃脱的？”  
“哦，那是……个人秘密。”  
“来吧，告诉我，我保证不说出去。”Peter诱哄他。他从茶盘里拿过一块饼干，加上了奶酪来引诱夏洛克。夏洛克不客气地从他手上吃掉了饼干，看了眼可汗。  
“其实，跳下去的是他。”夏洛克指着喝茶的可汗。“当莫利亚提开枪自尽之后，Khan出来跟我交换了身份。他早已打扮成了我的样子，给华生打了电话，就从楼顶上跳了下去。而我，只要换件外套，趁着所有人的注意都在他身上的时候，溜走就行了。”  
“那么Khan怎么办？”Peter问。  
“茉莉填写完尸检报告之后，用另一个跟我相似的尸体替换了他。”  
“可是，Khan不也是要摔死吗？”  
“迈克罗夫特没跟你提到吗？”可汗问。“我以为他会跟你说些什么。”

话题突然变得认真了起来。

“他是跟我透露过一些。”Peter如实回答。“他说你跟夏洛克不是一般意义上的兄弟。而你，甚至不把自己当成人类。”他诚恳的看着他们，“听上去是很非同一般的过往。我知道你们不想让我卷进去，但是，Khan，我的想法跟那时候一样。”  
可汗和夏洛克都在认真地看着他。   
“Peter，我和夏洛克都很喜欢你也信任你。”可汗说。“我愿意让你知晓我的事，你可以做个更好的判断。”  
“我和你一样是来自另外的时代。不过我来自几百年后的未来。我不知道自己算不算人类，因为我是由基因技术制造出来的强化人。我和我的同伴都是为了战争而被制造出来的。” “当时的政府挑选了一些优秀人类的基因，以此为模板进行强化。夏洛克就是我的基因来源，世界上跟我最接近的人。”他拉住夏洛克的手。“我比一般人更快，更有力，也更能耐受不良环境。I am better at almost everything. 最重要的，我有超强的恢复能力。莫利亚提那一次，我代替了夏洛克跳下去，之后茉莉把我和另外一具相似的尸体调换了。夏洛克把我藏起来养伤，不久我就复原了。”  
“可是我见过夏洛克也有类似的能力。”Peter说，“我清楚的记得，河边爆炸那次，夏洛克你前额撞在木箱上有一处伤。但是等警长赶来的时候，你的伤却没了。”  
“我移植了Khan的骨髓。”夏洛克说，“Khan的血液有修复能力。在我装死的两年里，Khan和我离开了英国。在没人认识我们的地方，我们进行了手术。河边那一次，打斗的时候太紧张，我根本没注意到自己伤到了。”  
“那么，你是怎么来到现在这个时代的？”Peter问。  
“一次规模很大的爆炸。72枚量子鱼雷一起被引爆了。”可汗说，“我想爆炸的能量让时间线因此发生了扭曲。甚至你的经历也跟这有关。”  
“所以你特别在意这一些？我是说时间线的问题？”  
“对。因为我一直在找回去的办法。一直在利用大学的科技资源。”可汗缓慢但清晰地说，“我的同伴，也就是我的家人。我们取得了战争的胜利，却被视为威胁。我带领同伴反抗，然而功败垂成，只能进入冰冻沉睡。又过了三百年，我们终于被发现，同伴们却被劫持为人质，仍旧在密封舱里沉睡。我则被胁迫设计武器。我曾经想把他们救出来，把他们藏进了倒光燃料只剩外壳的鱼雷。然而被识破了。爆炸发生的时候我就知道，他们被掉包了。他们没死，很可能仍在沉睡，我想救出他们。我知道这很难，但我没法放下对他们的责任。”  
他坦诚地看着Peter，“我不能说我的所作所为完全清白，我引发过战争，也曾经想毁灭一切。迈克罗夫特因此一直忌惮我。不过现在夏洛克跟我在一起，他也是我的家人，我不会把家人置于危险的境地。”他把夏洛克揽进怀里。“我想关于我们两个，你应该已经知道了。”  
两个人都在看着他。  
“那晚我确实看到了你们在一起。”Peter诚实地说，“我猜你们那时候也知道了我在那儿。”  
“不错。你借故离开的时候，我大概就明白了是怎么回事。”夏洛克承认，“不过，那晚我有点得意忘形……后来我和Khan都发觉了你在门口的楼梯上。”他很坦率地说，“我们也想了解你发现我们的关系会怎样，没准你会改变主意。”  
“但是结果正相反。我只是更明白了自己的心意。”Peter鼓起勇气，真挚地看着他们。  
“不管听起来多么厚颜无耻，我很确定，我对你们两个有着相同的心意，我同时爱上了你们两个。这不是浅薄的欲望，我们都明白，没有情感的欲望很容易就让人厌倦。我向往的，是你们那样的关系。  
“我知道你们的关系是共同付出了很多，彼此都做出了深刻的改变才结成的。我渴望这样的关系，渴望能跟你们共同经历以后的一切。”他觉得有什么东西在自己的胸腔里要破壁而出，“不管发生什么，我都会竭尽全力用我的头脑，还有我的身体，来满足我们关系的一切需求。我想和你们在一起。”那是——感情。  
“Peter……”   
他也握住了可汗的手，三个人的手紧紧握在一起。 

第二天，Peter再次来到了迈克罗夫特的办公室。迈克罗夫特看了他一眼就知道发生了什么。他有些挫败地扶额。  
“你也同样做了一个笨选择。”他叹着气说。“感情是精密仪器上的沙砾，透镜上的裂纹。”  
感情有理智所根本不能理解的理由。  
时间线的紊乱，带来不合常理却宛若新生的相逢。尽管不知会面对怎样的未来，却如飞蛾扑火般甘之如饴。  
他做出了跟他们相同的回答：“我认为，这很值得。”


	15. 后记

三个人总算被弄到一起了。小组长被我硬拽过来组成了水仙花三人组。其实到后半部，更喜欢写他们互相打趣，黏黏糊糊腻歪在一起的桥段。不过好像对喜剧不太擅长。  
文本来想写成比较虐，虽然在一起但是每个人都各有心结，未来难以预测之类的。没想到写到后面反而感觉比较好，就成了普通结局。莫教授被我写成了有自杀倾向的反社会，麦哥成了不信任感情更注重利害关系的人。希望没得罪他们的粉丝。麦哥的表现是文的需要，不过我对莫教授的理解确实是那样，他也算求仁得仁，活的自我，走的干脆，对人对己都毫不留情。留下一堆是非让夏洛克纠结去。  
对于夏，我总觉得他需要一个精神高度和智力水平相当的同伴。如果是女人，应该是艾琳阿德勒那种。如果是男人，似乎可汗不错，但是他太强，也太苦大仇深。在一起如果化解不了他内心的仇怨，很容易纠结。小组长那种，有普通人的常识，也足够精明能干，但是略显单薄。总认为，好的关系，需要双方化解心结，做出深刻的改变才能结成。文中的可夏应该算是不错的关系了，但是因为可汗的问题不那么容易解决，还是略显愁苦。搭进去另一朵水仙花似乎能冲淡些苦闷的感觉，而且小组长私下里很花，应该比较会哄人。华生医生其实是个不错的存在。但是整天跟着非人类折腾对普通人来说强度太大了。于是文中基本没提到他，设定是让他跟玛丽结婚生子去了。如果接着往下写日常，没准会有他来串场。  
最后，谢谢观看！祝大家能被冷cp安利，跟我一样在冷的发慌的时候开始自己动笔丰衣足食。

注：关于华生医生的设定  
设定是华生医生结婚生子去了。在夏洛克跳楼之前可汗和他就相遇了。只不过那时候可汗在暗处。等跳楼事件之后两只一起离开了伦敦。再回来，华生已经遇到玛丽，准备结婚了。于是华生结婚生子，可汗搬进221B。可汗知道华生的一切，华生不知道可汗的底细，以为就是夏的兄弟。


End file.
